1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trigger travel adjustment insert to be located in the existing grip screw hole of a lower receiver that is commonly associated with the AR 15, or similar weapons platforms. The trigger travel adjustment insert has a trigger contact tip at one end thereof which is located in contact with the trigger, thereby establishing the home position to which the trigger will return after the trigger has been pulled to fire the weapon. Adjustment of the trigger travel adjustment insert towards the trigger correspondingly reduces the length of the trigger pull required to release the hammer and fire the weapon. The trigger travel adjustment insert facilitates improved shooter accuracy by promoting predictable and reliable hammer release and subsequent discharge of the weapon.
2. Background Art
In the case of a shooter aiming and firing a rifle or a pistol, accuracy is significantly influenced by the predictability of trigger function, specifically in terms of trigger pull distance and the force required by the shooter to actuate the trigger. Once a trigger has been actuated to the point of hammer release, i.e., the break point, the trigger may be released at which time it will travel backwards, at a minimum to the point of trigger reset, at which point the trigger may again be actuated to fire the weapon. Excessive backward travel, beyond the point of trigger reset, is undesirable and only serves to lengthen trigger pull distance and add to inconsistency of trigger function. Under normal conditions, trigger backward travel, beyond the point of trigger reset, is limited either by the full depth of trigger sear engagement into the opposing hammer sear notch or by interference between the trigger tang and the floor of the fire-control cavity, whichever occurs first.
Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to selectively adjust and shorten the length of the trigger pull required to fire the weapon and also limit the backward travel of the trigger once it is released and permitted to travel minimally beyond the point of trigger reset (i.e., the home position) in order to improve both trigger function and shooter accuracy.